Damage Effects List
This page is a list of the types of effects hunters have when they are affected by attacks and other statuses caused by monsters. Damage Reactions Minor Flinch The hunter flinches from the hit as if they got a scare. Usually done by attacks from tiny monsters and minor attacks. Minor Knockback The hunter is knocked onto their backside from the attack. Usually done by attacks from small monsters and monster movements. Sliding Knockback The hunter is knocked off their feet and slides along the ground. Usually done by normal monster attacks. Heavy Knockdown The hunter is sent rolling along the ground from the impact, and can delay the time they recover. Usually done by major monster attacks. Upswing The hunter is launched upwards in an arc, landing down into a slump on the ground. Usually done by major sweeping type monster attacks or ground bursting AOE'S. Flying Knockdown The hunter is sent flying backwards from the force of the attack and crashes along the ground on landing. Usually done by attacks of great physical force or power. Pinning Knockdown The hunter is flung to the ground and is unable to move or react except by using Slinger Ammo. Usually done by attacks that would otherwise cause a Flying Knockdown. Roar/Roar Type List A roar is a feature almost all large monsters have. When beginning combat, enraging or in other situations the monster will make a loud sound that immobilises the hunter without correct skills. Basic/Normal Roar The standard form of roar used by common and standard monsters of low to moderate threat. Needs Earplugs to block. This and High and Super level roars have an effect of the screen blurring from the monsters mouth or where the roar.sound comes from for one second. High Level Roar The higher form of roar used by high tier threat monsters. Needs HG Earplugs to block. Super Level Roar A roar that falls in the range of HC, Supremacy and large Elder Dragons. This roar needs SHG Earplugs to block. Zenith Level Roar A roar that Zenith and rare/powerful monsters can use. This roar will cause hunters to fall to the floor in pain and shake. Hunters will take minor damage by this roar even if its not weaponised. The effect unlike the other roars is much more dramatic, with black wind and sparks of energy emitting out from the point of sound. Violent Level Roar (Fanon) A fanon type roar that extremely powerful monsters can use. This roar causes hunters to be be thrown backwards from the roars direction and coil up in pain. Hunters take continuous damage from this roar, and it is often weaponised. The effect is also intense, with the screen heavily distorting from the point of the roars source and roaring winds erupt from the source and surges of energy race around them. Extreme Level Roar (Fanon) A fanon type roar that is the maximum level of roar strength. This roar causes hunters to be launched backwards from the roars direction with moderate damage and spasm on the ground from the intense soundwaves. Hunters take rapid continuous damage from this roar, and it is often weaponised. The effect also produced is also extreme, with almost unrecognisable distortion from around the roars starting point, while still distorting the screen like the Violent Level Roar. A strong wind also blows from the roar along the ground or any area, and the winds and energy are so now extreme they resemble an unstable vortex. Tremor/Tremor Type List Tremors are caused when monsters cause the ground to shake, immobilising the hunter without the correct skills. Normal Level Tremors A Tremor used by standard monsters. High Level Tremors A Tremor used by high tier monsters. Super Level Tremors A Tremor used by HC and several other variant monsters. Zenith Level Tremors A Tremor used by Zenith monsters and some powerful monsters. The hunter takes minor damage and is knocked to the ground by this. Violent Level Tremors (Fanon) A fanon tier tremor used by highly powerful monsters with highly damaging power in their quakes. The hunter is sent off their feet from the force of the quake, damages them and send them rolling away from the quake itself while doing minor damage as long as its in effect. These quakes visibly crack and shake the ground. Extreme Level Tremors (Fanon) A fanon tier tremor and the max tier, used by Solstice monsters and extremely powerful monsters powerful enough to have some effect on tectonic movements. They are generated with enough force to ragdoll hunters around the ground from the quake and damage them moderately with every collision. These quakes rips up the ground with vicious energy. Wind Pressure Wind Pressure is caused when monsters create wind gusts strong enough to flinch hunters. Normal Wind Pressure Standard wind pressure that most low to medium tier monsters have. High Wind Pressure A higher tier of wind pressure that most high tier monsters have. Dragon Wind Pressure An advanced form of wind pressure commonly used by Elder Dragons and HC monsters that knocks hunters backwards. Zenith/Violent Wind Pressure A type of wind pressure used by Zenith monsters and highly powerful monsters. It has a black gust effect and will do minor damage on being effected and blows the hunter away from it. Extreme Wind Pressure (Fanon) A type of wind pressure used by extremely powerful monsters and Solstice's. Its effects have the screen distort and appears in the form of a silver windy shockwave. A hunter hit by this takes fast continuous damage and is ragdolled violently as long as the wind remains. Category:List